Numerous types of locating devices are known in the art for locating or keeping track of objects, persons or animals. These devices typically include a receiver which is positioned on the object, person or animal while a transmitter for typically manual activation by the receiver is held or worn by a searcher or operator. Such devices require the operator to manually transmit an activation signal from the transmitter to the paired receiver, which emits an alarm or other signal. These devices are typically incapable of hands-free activation, and while the devices may be suitable for the particular purposes for which they were designed, they are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
It is thus desirable to provide a device which is capable of hands-free operation and includes a transmitter which transmits signals at preset times to activate an alert feature of a paired remote receiver which is provided on the object, animal or person to be located or tracked. The transmitter may include an on-command button for manual transmission of the signals to the receiver. The receiver may have a selected audible, visible or vibratory alert mode. The device may be used to remind a user of the location of an object, person or animal at a preset time. For example, the location of the user's car keys or cellular phone may be verified using the device. Additionally, the device may be used to remind the user to take a pet outside or feed a pet before leaving home. The transmitter of the device may be preset to send the activation signal or signals to the paired remote receiver at the desired time or times, thereby activating the receiver's alert feature in the alert mode which may be audible, visual or vibratory. The devices may be easily secured to the object, animal or person of concern. It is further desirable to provide a device which does not require a transmitter or receiver with audible, visible and vibratory alerting. It is yet further desirable to provide a device which has a third configuration in which a transmitter is housed together with a receiver in a single unit. In that case, the transmitter of one unit can transmit preset timed activation signals to the receiver of a different unit which is placed on the object, animal or person. Alternatively, the transmitter of a unit can transmit preset timed activation signals to the receiver of the same unit placed on the object, animal or person.